Distance
by sofiechristian9511
Summary: Bella y Edward estaban enamorados pero no lo decían, gracias a su mejor amiga Alice ellos tienen una cita y empiezan a salir, todo se complica cuando Bella se da cuenta de que esta embarazada, mientras que Alice lidia con un novio que la engaña y su secreto enamoramiento hacia el mejor amigo de Edward, Jasper.
1. Cap 1

**¡Hola! Heme aquí con una nueva historia, hay cosas con las que me identifico, por que algunas de las vivencias entre Ed y Bella, las viví con mi marido, cuando nos conocimos, así que espero que la disfruten así como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Dedicada a mi marido, Chris ¡te amo! **

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Oh por Vodka! ¿Qué hiciste qué?- grité cuando Alice me llego con la noticia.

-Le dije a Edward que te conociera y se van a encontrar en el café del pasaje- dijo muy tranquilamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- realmente no entendía o más bien no quería entender nada.

-Bueno…- puso su típica carita de perro medio muerto con su mortal puchero, rodeé los ojos y espere su respuesta.

-Kate, mi prima – asentí- me prestó su Facebook y pues…- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y la urgí- lo agregué y me puse a hablar con él, con el nombre y rostro de Kate, pero con tu personalidad- me miró bajo las pestañas y prosiguió –Lo siento, pero yo sé que ustedes dos son almas gemelas, tenía que hacerlo ¿Me disculpas?- la miré, imaginando mis manos alrededor de su cuello, sonreí.

-Te disculpo- dije entre dientes, ella gritó y empezó a dar saltitos alrededor de mí.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo mientras me abrazaba –ahora… ¡Shopping Time!- puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa y la mire.

-¡Wiii! ¡Shopping Time! ¡Que emoción!- dije con evidente sarcasmo, Alice me miró feo y me arrastro a su auto.

Paseamos por las tiendas más exclusivas de Beverly Hills, en cada una discutiendo por el precio de las cosas, yo no era una Cullen, con dinero hasta en las orejas como para pagar cantidades extraordinarias de dinero en algo tan simple como ropa.

Después de horas y horas… y horas de compras, Alice hablo de algo que nada tenia que ver con la ropa.

-Bella, ¿Realmente te gusta mucho? – sonreí.

-¿Quién? ¿Mike?- puse cara de asco -¡Ni en mis peores años!- dije dramáticamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Tu sabes de quien hablo!- gritó exasperada.

-¿Te soy sincera?- asintió –sí y mucho- dije sintiendo el habitual color rojo subir desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas.

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Eso es grandioso! Yo sé que tú también le gustas y eso me hace muy feliz- gritó.

-Y yo me hubiera puesto igual si tú hubieras tenido algo con Jasper- solté sin pensar.

-¡Ya lo superé!- dijo Alice apuntándome amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-Discúlpame pero ustedes dos se aman y es algo que no se puede negar-

-Pero yo tengo a Andrew y estoy feliz con el- dijo tajando el tema.

Suspire y negué mientras la seguía por el estacionamiento.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

-¡Despierta ya dormilona!- grito alguien a mi lado.

Me paré de golpe y mire a Alice, gruñí, mientras esta solo se carcajeaba.

Me paró a rastras y me metió a empujones en el baño, ordenando que me bañara y no me tardara, tarde en bañarme a propósito.

Al salir me esperaba (literalmente) un campo de batalla, el enorme neceser de maquillaje de Alice estaba encima de mi tocador y varios conjuntos en la cama, sorprendentemente todos los zapatos eran flats.

Alice me miro reprobatoriamente y me hizo sentarme por horas frente al tocador, solo oía como Alice se movía de un lado para otra y de vez en cuando sentía los tirones de cabello.

Al final jadeé cuando vi su "gran obra maestra".

Mi usual cabello, achocolatado y ondulado, estaba completamente lacio, mi piel pálida resaltaba muchísimo más, tenía un poco de brillo labial, rubor muy poco, ya que casi no lo necesitaba, mis pestañas se veían increíblemente largas y la sombra y el delineador resaltaban impresionantemente mis ojos.

-¡Wow! Alice… quedo…espectacular- ella sonrió y me levantó del tocador.

-Ahora, elige un conjunto- dijo señalándome la cama.

De los cuatro conjuntos que ahí se encontraban, escogí el último.

Constaba de una blusa vintage, muy coqueta, pero discreta, los zapatos a juego eran completamente vinos, con un moñito al lado y con mis pantalones negros de siempre.

Se salió para que pudiera vestirme y cuando bajé la encontré en la cocina, comiendo helado, la miré interrogante, ya que cada vez que ella tenía un bote de helado en frente, era por que tenía serios problemas. Me miró con culpabilidad y luego me ofreció de su helado de plátanos con chocolate, negué con la cabeza, algo asqueada, tiro el bote vació y me arrastro al carro.

_¡Dios! ¡Ella va a manejar! _Grité interiormente.

Ya cuando llevábamos 5 minutos en el carro, no pude más y grité:

-¡Por Vodka Alice! ¡Baja la velocidad!- Alice paro de golpe frente a la cafetería.

-Pero si ya llegamos- susurró.

-¡En cinco minutos!- grité, la escuche murmurar "que exagerada" pero mi corazón estaba completamente acelerado.

Volteé hacía la cafetería y vi a Edward sentado justo enfrente con la vista hacia la ventana.

Su cabello estaba "peinado" y llevaba una playera azul, con sus pantalones de siempre, de mezclilla y desgastados, realmente no quería salir del carro.

Alice me amenazo con la mirada, tomé una bocanada de aire y salí del auto. Nos encaminamos al café y nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada de Edward.

-¡Vodka! No puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer esto- murmuré.

-¡Ósea! ¡Esta es tu ventana! ¡Asómate por ella!- dijo en tono confidencial.

-¡Parecemos acosadoras!- repliqué -¡Tienes que ir a decirle lo que hiciste y si me quiere, iré, si no… nos vamos!- Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se paró, mi corazón no podía latir mas rápido.

Alice se sentó frente a Edward y este la miró confundido, Alice empezó con s u pequeño discurso y Edward asentía de vez en cuando, al final Alice chilló y aplaudió, mientras daba saltitos en su asiento, suspiré.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Tienes una cita con Edward!- gritó Alice junto a mí. Mi corazón se detuvo y casi me desmayo ahí mismo. Me paré lentamente y con pasos decididos camine hacía Edward, dejando a Alice con su mirada de "te lo dije".

Me senté frente a él, mientras me recorría con la mirada, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón parecía acelerarse cada vez más.

-Wow… Bella te ves… hermosa- susurró.

-Gracias, tu no te ves nada mal- Edward bajó la mirada avergonzado y yo me sonrojé _¿De donde salió tanta seguridad? _

-Gracias- sonrió -¿Pedimos algo?- dijo

-Claro- dije más confiada.

-Perfecto- dijo y llamo al camarero.

-¿Qué te puedo servir?- dijo el camarero mirándome fijamente, Edward gruñó… literalmente… ¡Gruñó! El camarero se volteó muy asustado y carraspeó.

-¿Qué les puedo servir?- dijo en un tono más bajó y sin verme. Edward se dirigió a mí, sonriendo pícaramente y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué vas a querer amor?- mis ojos se abrieron en extremo y tragué en seco.

-Un frapuccino oreo, chico, por favor- susurré

-Igual a mí, pero mediano por favor y una rebanada de Chocolate Fudge Cake- dijo Edward.

-Claro en un momento les traigo su orden- dijo el camarero, se retiro y nos quedamos en completo silencio.

-¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las que alcance ¿ok?- sonreí.

-Me parece… mmm… fecha de cumpleaños- soltó.

-Nueve de julio ¿y tú?-

-Veintinueve de junio- reí –Color favorito-

-No tengo- dije en un susurró.

-¿En serio?- dijo incrédulo.

-¡En serio!- dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Wow! ¿Y por qué no? –

-Esas son dos preguntas, me toca- dije juguetonamente, él rió, rodando los ojos –Fruta preferida- dije yo, el me miro por un momento y después gruño, reí y le guiñe el ojo.

-No tengo, me gustan muchas- dijo medio enojado.

-Por que me gustan muchos colores, me parece absurdo tener un solo color favorito- expliqué, Edward me miro medio raro, pero en ese momento llego nuestra orden, el camarero acomodó el café y el pastel lo puso en medio, con dos cucharas a cada lado.

-¿Huh?- exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Preguntaste: ¿Y porque no? A lo del color favorito, ahí lo tienes- apunté.

-Helado favorito- dijo mientras trataba de sacar el chocolate del fondo de la taza.

-Vampire Kiss- reí.

-Sonará cliché y todo eso, pero el mío también- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Suspire internamente.

-Mi turno- mordí mi galleta, pensando –Lugar favorito-

-Esa es buena- sonrió –tendré que decir… las afueras del bosque- suspire, teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero no sabía si realmente le gustaba.

-Me gustas, me gustas y mucho Bella- susurró como si hubiera leído mi mente, tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, me sonrojé.

-Tu también me gustas Edward- dije bajando la mirada.

-Bella, mírame- lentamente levante la mirada y lo encontré inclinado en la mesa, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, pero, de repente su cara cambió, sus ojos se ensancharon y se le veía horrorizado.

-Oh por Dios- susurró, me sentí algo preocupada y lo miré extrañada.

Se paró rápidamente y la silla cayó, alertando a las personas, puso unos billetes en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré, Edward señalo el pasaje, donde se encontraba una librería y me sorprendí. Alice le gritaba acaloradamente a Jasper y él solo reía y trataba de defenderse con las manos. Edward me levanto, jalándome de la mano, pero a mitad del camino, paró en seco y se volteó hacía mi.

-Dios, te amo, me gustas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Ajá- susurré algo ida _¿realmente había dicho "quieres ser mi novia? _

-Vamos- y me arrastró hasta el alboroto.

-¡Por Dios realmente eres frustrante!- oí el gritó estridente de Alice, Jasper rió.

-¡Y tu también! Apareciste de la nada y… ¡A gritarme!- gritó él, haciéndome saltar, me volteé para mirar a Edward, tratando de no reírme. Él me devolvió la mirada y se acercó a mí, sonrió.

Acunó mi cara entre sus manos, acariciando lentamente mis mejillas, nuestras bocas estaban prácticamente juntas.

-Te quiero Bella- susurró.

-Yo también Edward- y juntó sus labios con los míos, en ese momento, todo a mí alrededor desapareció, mis sentidos y concentración estaban en ese beso. Era tierno, dulce, lleno de cariño y amor, como me había imaginado mi primer beso y más, nunca creí que alguien como Edward, que parecía tan perfecto, pudiera enamorarse de alguien como yo, tan simple, pero podía acostumbrarme.

-¡No te creo! ¡Ustedes dos realmente tienen algo!- nos separamos bruscamente al escuchar el gritó de Alice. La miramos, se encontraba parada junto a Jasper, en los brazos de Andrew.

-¿Y cuando llego Andrew?- pregunte confundida.

-Nena, llevas como dos horas con tu inspección de amígdalas- me sonrojé furiosamente, Edward tomó mi mano y rió, besando mi nariz y luego mis labios.

-¡Awww! ¡Que tiernos! ¿Ya es oficial?- pregunto Alice.

-Si, ya es oficial- dije mirándola feo. Ella se encogió de hombros, cuando un chico alto, extremadamente delgado y con una vestimenta digna de un nerd de la informática, se paró junto a Jasper.

-¿Qué me perdí?- dijo mientras mascaba chicle.

-¿Y tú eres…?- dije yo.

-¡Oh! Joshua Davies, primo de Jasper- sacudí su mano por cortesía, bastante confundida, mientras Jasper le palmeaba la espalda a Edward.

-Felicidades amigo-

-Gracias Jasper- Edward lo miró con advertencia, me acerqué a Alice, soltando en el camino la mano de Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- susurré, Alice se separo de Andrew y me miro con su pucherito mortal.

-Simplemente hizo que perdiera los estribos y no me voy a disculpar, necesitaba decirle de cosas ¿ok?- suspiré.

-Bien, solo recuerda ser un poco más moderada, por favor- Alice me observo por un momento.

-Ok- suspiró. Reí.

-Estoy demasiado feliz para enojarme esta vez, así que lo dejare pasar-

-¡Te lo dije!- gritó Alice dando saltitos hacía Andrew. Edward se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Te invito un helado- susurró en mi oído.

-Perfecto- ladeé la cabeza y lo besé.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos al parque.

Ese día me divertí como nunca, Edward compró nuestro helado favorito y lo compartimos, caminamos abrazados y me compró dos rosas rojas, me besó mil veces y definitivamente lo disfruté, aunque me preocupaba bastante Alice, a pesar de negarlo, ella todavía seguía sintiendo algo por Jasper. Aún recordaba esas tardes en las que Alice no podía dejar de hablar de él y lo mucho que lo quería, solo que ahora, Alice trataba de mantener distancia, podría decirse que Jasper se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a su debido tiempo y Alice planeaba mantener "distancia" entre ellos.

Era algo realmente divertido, tanto como mirar y escuchar, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde cuando se dieran cuenta del grave error que estaban cometiendo. Mi celular sonó.

_Realmente me divertí hoy, no puedo creer que al fin seas mi novia, y mucho menos puedo esperar para que todo el mundo se entere, te amo, dulces sueños amor. _

Sonreí y le conteste.

_Yo también te amo, nos vemos mañana, dulces sueños amor :D_

7


	2. Cap 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo cap! Quisiera mencionar que en esta historia, Bella es menos tímida que en el libro, ya que cuando agarra confianza, se siente mas segura y obviamente eso se refleja con su trato y como se lleva con Edward y Alice. Bueno, ¡un gran saludo! ¡Nos leemos en el que sigue! **

**Capitulo 2**

_**Meses después…**_

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela, me dirigía a la cancha, donde se suponía tenia que encontrarme con Alice y Andrew. Estaba bastante afligida, quedaban unas cuantas semanas de clases y me iría a "vacacionar" a Colorado, tenía que pasar el verano en casa de la abuela y Edward no estaría conmigo.

Grité cuando unas manos atraparon mi cuerpo y un mentón se recargo en mi hombro. Edward besó mi mejilla y sonrió, caminando conmigo.

-¿Por qué la carita amor?- dijo en mi oído, me estremecí.

-Mi mamá me dijo hoy en la mañana, que tenemos que ir con la abuela este verano y es en Colorado- sonreí amargamente.

-¡Oh!- se quedo pensando –hay llamadas e internet- suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero…- me detuve y me volteé en sus brazos, rodeé su cuello con los míos y lo besé –te voy a extrañar- dije al separarnos. Él sonrió y acarició mis mejillas.

-Yo también mi amor… mucho- susurró. Volvió a besarme y me levantó ligeramente del suelo, después de un rato me separé de él y junte nuestras frentes, chocó su nariz con la mía, beso la punta de esta y me bajo.

Tomé su mano y seguimos caminando, hasta llegar a la cancha, donde divise a Alice, Edward se adelanto y arrastro a Jasper y Joshua con nosotros, al final terminamos sentados unos frente de otros.

-Deberíamos planear algo para vacaciones- dijo Jasper de repente, lo miré extrañada y dispuesta a soltar las noticias pero Alice se me adelantó.

-A menos que quieras vacacionar con tu novio, no tenemos que hacer planes contigo, por que yo me tengo que ir forzosamente a París y Bella se va a Colorado- juró que podía palpar su ira, así que trate de aligerar el ambiente.

-Lamentablemente chicos, mamá me lo dijo hoy en la mañana – Edward me miró haciendo un adorable puchero, me incliné y le di un suave beso, me sonrió y no pude hacer más que perderme en su mirada.

Los demás estaban en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Alice volvió a hablar.

-Así sentados Jasper y Joshua parecen más novios que de costumbre- Edward volteó a verla sorprendido y Jasper encolerizado se paró frente a ella, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a golpear a alguien. Mi novio se paró rápidamente, para cambiarnos de lugar y quede en medio de Joshua y Edward.

Recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y puse mis pies cerca del asiento de Joshua, Edward empezó a besar mi cuello, subió lentamente a mi mejilla y siguió hasta mi oreja, la mordisqueó para después susurrarme.

-De verdad te voy a extrañar- suspiré.

-Yo también mi amor- sus manos aprisionaron mis costillas y movió los dedos, haciéndome cosquillas, reí, hasta que ya no pude más, empecé a mover las piernas y a gritar.

-¡Auch!- gritó Joshua, Edward dejo de hacerme cosquillas y yo me senté derecha, Joshua se sobaba su nariz que se estaba poniendo roja.

-¡Lo siento!- dije apenada, Joshua se paro y se dirigió al baño, poco después Jasper se paro y lo siguió.

Andrew, Alice, Edward y yo nos miramos y al cabo de unos segundos rompimos a reír. Después de nuestro pequeño ataque de risa, Ed me volvió a recargar en su pecho y Andrew y Alice compartían tiernas miradas.

-¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?- ladeé un poco mi cabeza, poniendo nuestros labios a escasos centímetros.

-Muy poco- quise parecer dolida, puso cara de sorprendido.

-Mis disculpas señorita, como recompensa, he decirle que en verdad la amo, demasiado- suspiré alegremente y lo besé. Edward era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Mi teléfono sonó y a tientas intente buscarlo en mi cama. Más dormida que despierta contesté.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice al otro lado de la línea, salté.

-¿Qué?- dije asustada.

-¡No lo vas a creer!- por Vodka, que gritona -Me voy de vacaciones a… ¡Los Hamptons!- me senté de golpe en la cama.

-¿Qué?- grité.

-¡Sí! Convencí a mis papis de irme estos dos maravillosos meses en lo que ellos vacacionan en París- me la podía imaginar dando saltitos y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias amiga por restregarme tu soltería en la cara- dije dolida, miré la hora y pasaban de la una, había dormido mucho.

-¡Qué dramática! Mi mamá hablo con la tuya y… ¡Nos vamos juntas!- _wtf? _

-¡Ha! No te creo, que yo recuerde mi mamá estaba empeñadísima en llevarme con ella-

-Pues creme, yo nunca miento, además, podemos llevar a una persona- rió.

-¡No jo…! Tengo que irme, bye- grité y salí corriendo.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a mi mamá en la estufa y a Edward sentado en la mesa.

-Buenos días- dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron. Me acerqué a Edward, bastante confundida y deje un casto beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- miré a mi mamá que soltó unas risitas y siguió con lo suyo. Me senté en su regazo y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Vine a despertarte, me gustaría llevarte al cine, pero tu mamá me obligó a quedarme a comer-

Me acerqué al refrigerador y empecé a buscar el jugo de naranja.

-Me encanta tu pijama- dijo Edward en tono de burla, cerré rápidamente el refrigerador y me miré, traía puesto mi camisón Victoria Secret's, de seda, casi transparente, con un pequeño listón negro bajo el pecho, me sonroje.

-Voy a cambiarme- dije y salí corriendo.

Después de ese horrible episodio, bajo papá y comimos un poco incomodos, ya que Charlie no aceptaba mucho, que su única hija se fuera de vacaciones, sin mayores y con su novio, así que todavía era renuente a Edward. Porque si, sorprendentemente me habían dado permiso de ir con Alice, aunque solo ellos sabían que quería llevar a Edward, ya que faltaba que le dijera a él y que le dieran permiso.

Edward me llevo a ver una película de acción, donde realmente no preste atención, terminando me invito un café.

-¿Por qué tan callada amor?- dijo, devorando con ansias su pedazo de pastel, parecía como si no hubiera comido en horas, cuando hace menos de 5 minutos, se había tragado todo lo del cine prácticamente el solo.

-Pensando- dije. Edward acercó su silla a la mía, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con labios sabor a cajeta. Al separarnos beso mi nariz y siguió comiendo.

-Me preguntaba…- me miró y asintió, toda su atención estaba puesta en mí… _¡Demonios! ¡Cuando no quiero que me preste atención lo hace!_

- ¿Quieresiraloshamptonsconmigo?- rió y acarició mi mejilla.

-un poco más despacio corazón- partí un pedacito del pastel y lo mastique tranquila, tratando de hacer tiempo, respiré.

-¿Quieres ir a los Hamptons conmigo?- Me sonrojé y baje la mirada, Edward me abrazó y beso el tope de mi cabeza.

-Me encantaría- susurró en mi oído. Levante la mirada y me mordí el labio.

-¿En serio?- dije esperanzada.

-En serio- tomo mi labio entre sus dientes y tironeo de él, después me beso como era debido.

_**Horas después… **_

-…entonces me susurro un "me encantaría" y casi me derrito- dije con voz soñadora al teléfono.

-¿Entonces si va a ir?- pregunto Alice.

-Pues dijo que si, falta que le den permiso… aunque ¿Podrías darme los detalles?- mire mis uñas y vi que una estaba destrozada _¡Maldición! _

-Pues nos vamos el sábado, después de salir de vacaciones, vamos a llegar a la casa y nos regresamos 3 días antes de regresar- en lo que Alice explicaba, tome el acetona y despinte mi uña.

-Ok, me agrada la idea- puse mi celular entre mi oreja y hombro y me pinte la uña.

-¡Perfecto!- grito entusiasmada.

-Edward no tarda en llamar y yo muero de sueño, te veo mañana en la escuela…- me quede en blanco y después hable.

-¿Oye y Andrew? ¿Va a ir?- Alice suspiro.

-No creo, ya tiene planeadas sus vacaciones- _¡Wow! _

-Ok, nos vemos- me despedí.

-Bye- dijo Alice y colgué.

Minutos después Edward marco.

-¿Te agrada la idea?- pregunté, luego de haberle explicado.

-¿Qué si me agrada? ¡Amor, voy a estar contigo! ¡Obviamente me agrada!- reí.

-Ya sabía que por algo te amaba- susurré.

-Vaya, gracias- volví a reír.

_¿Le digo ó no le digo?_

-Andrew no va y me gustaría que llevaras a Jasper, pero sin Joshua- solté de golpe, Edward suspiró.

-Amor… esos dos nunca se separan, son prácticamente novios- rió.

-¡Pero son solo primos! Convéncelo o… ¡Yo que sé!- grité –Si ella me obligó a ir hasta la cafetería y que hablara contigo, lo cual agradezco mucho, ahora haré que ella se dé cuenta que tiene algo con Jasper-

-Ésta bien, trataré- dijo medio resignado, bostecé y él rió –te dejo dormir mi amor, te amo-

-Yo también amor- volví a bostezar –nos vemos mañana-

-Te amo- y colgó, recargué mi cabeza en la almohada, jalé mis cobijas y caí rendida.

**Sofie **


	3. Cap 3

**Este cap., realmente sucedió (Bueno no todo), cuando Chris y yo nos enteramos que íbamos a ser papás, mi mejor amiga me invito a su casa a quedarme unos días, porque se encontraba sola, ella vive del otro lado de la ciudad, pero me cito a cierta hora y pues llegue, Chris estaba conmigo, porque con lo del bebé, no se separaba de mí y había llevado a su mejor amigo (Danny) y pues nos pasamos como 3 horas esperándola, el caso es que (siendo adicta a las compras referentes a la despensa) se le había olvidado la hora a la que nos veríamos y se había seguido con sus compras. Es algo cómico, ahora que lo veo, pero en ese momento fue frustrante y desesperante, más para una chica embrazada.**

**Pero bueno, espero y disfruten el cap., nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Capítulo 3**

Mi cabeza dolía, mi estómago igual y no había comido nada, tenía un asco tremendo y Edward no dejaba de preguntar.

-¡Qué día!- suspiré, sentándome en la cafetería Edward me miró.

-¡Ay Bella!- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ha sido horrible!- grité.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿También he sido horrible?- gritó.

-No me grites Edward Anthony Masen- dije con los dientes apretados, Alice nos miraba divertida, Jasper y Joshua nos miraban raro.

_¿Pero quién no?_

Estábamos en una mesa del centro, en plena cafetería, almorzando, peleando y gritando.

-Pues tu tampoco- rezongó Edward y me miro feo, le saque la lengua -Loca- murmuró.

-¡Loca… loca… loca tu… tu cola!- grité parándome furiosa, Edward puso cara de espantado y se paró.

-Amor…- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Amor mis polainas!- su cara pasó del miedo al enojo.

-¡Pues tú! ¡Llevas todo el día extraña y no me quieres decir porque! ¡Eso es de locos!- estábamos a centímetros de besarnos y nuestras respiraciones eran jadeos. La cafetería estaba completamente en silencio. Entrecerré mis ojos y resoplé.

En ese momento Edward tomo mi cara en sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas.

-Lo lamento mi vida- susurró, gruñí enfadada, ¡Me había dicho loca!

-¡Pues no me perdones y ya!- dijo soltando mi cara bruscamente.

-¿Tienes trastorno de bipolaridad o qué?- dije molesta –hace dos minutos estabas gritándome y ahora… ¡ahora!-

-Ahora te voy a besar- dijo sensualmente, me tomo de la cintura, estampo mis labios con los suyos, me elevo y obligo a que mis piernas se enredaran en sus caderas, estampo mi cuerpo en la mesa y siguió besándome.

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice, me separe bruscamente de Edward y la mire feo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Consíganse una recamara!- gritó alguien al otro lado de la cafetería. Empuje a Edward y rápidamente me senté en mi lugar.

-Te amo- susurró Edward en mi oído y acarició mi pierna.

_¡Que ya se acaben las clases por favor!_

_**Días después…**_

-¿Llevas todo mi amor?- preguntó Edward mientras ponía las maletas en el pasillo de mi casa.

-Creo que si- dije cerrando la última maleta.

-Bueno chequemos- dijo sacando la lista del bolsillo de su pantalón _¡sí! Tengo un novio obsesivo _–traje de baño- asentí –blusas, pantalones, ropa interior sensual para modelar con esos hermosos tacones de infarto para tu novio-

-¡Edward!- grité.

-¿Qué?- dijo todo inocente.

-olvídalo, llevo todo, ya vámonos- tomo mi maleta y la saco, tome mi enorme bolso de mano y me lo atravesé, cerré mi recamara con llave, la metí a mi bolso y seguí a Edward. Al llegar a la sala, me despedí de mis papás.

-Le dices a la abuela que la quiero mucho- le susurré a mi madre, tratando de zafarme de su mortal abrazo, me soltó y me encamine al carro. Edward se despidió desde la puerta del carro, me subí algo acongojada, amaba a mis padres pero realmente deseaba pasar estas vacaciones al lado de mis amigos y mi novio, durante el trayecto al aeropuerto, dormí.

Un susurró con mi nombre y una caricia en mi mejilla, me indicaron que nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto.

Edward puso las maletas en el carrito y me llevó prácticamente cargando, estaba extremadamente cansada.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hago esto!- grité mientras mi estómago gruñía. Observe la enorme casa que tenía enfrente y a los dos hombres sentados en las escaleras de la entrada. Edward me miraba… raro y Jasper no dejaba de teclear en su celular, caminé hacía ellos y me senté en medio, recargué mis codos sobre mis rodillas y puse mis manos sobre mis mejillas. Mi estómago gruño de nuevo.

Jasper soltó unas risitas y yo golpeé su rodilla.

Edward me abrazó y recargó mi cabeza sobre su regazo, puse mis piernas detrás de Jasper.

Mi teléfono sonó y me tuve que sentar para contestar.

-¡Hola cariño!- gritó Alice del otro lado.

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- dije, tratando de controlarme y no decirle de cosas.

-Estoy en el taxi, llegó como en 20 minutos- Edward gruño.

-Eso espero- murmuré y colgué.

Me recosté de nuevo en Edward y suspire.

-¡Pero que caras!- dijo Alice mientras bajaba las 20 mil maletas del taxi.

Solo estábamos Edward y yo, Jasper había ido a "hacer del baño" en el jardín trasero.

Le hice una mueca y le enseñe la lengua., ella solo se rió. Jasper salió del jardín en el momento en el que Alice caminaba hacia nosotros. Se vieron por un momento, petrificados, hasta que el teléfono de Jasper sonó y Alice suspiro. Camino con la cabeza gacha y pude ver una pequeña lagrima, me arrepentí de haber traído a Jasper. Abrió la puerta y entre tras ella, en el umbral de la puerta me volteé hacía Edward.

-¿Puedes quedarte 5 minutos afuera?- suspiré –necesito hablar con ella- Edward asintió y me dio un casto beso. Camine admirando el lugar, hasta que llegué a la sala. Alice estaba sentada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida.

-Alice… ¿estás bien?- susurré, ella se levantó y me observo.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué fue eso de allá afuera? Por un momento creí que tenían algo- dije un poco más seria.

-¡Pues dímelo tú!- gritó -¡Solo a ti se te ocurre traerlo! ¡Aquí! ¡Con nosotras!-

-¡Pues discúlpame por creer que la íbamos a pasar bien!- grité.

-¡Uy sí trayendo al señorito yo-se-todo-y-todos-me-aman!- dijo derrochando sarcasmo.

-¡Mira Alice, es el mejor amigo de MI novio, tu eres mi mejor amiga y solo porque tengan diferencias entre ustedes no voy a dejar de llevarme con ninguno de los dos! ¡Así que, como le dije a Jasper, nada de pleitos y traten de llevarse mejor o me largo de aquí!- grité ya bastante molesta.

-¡Pues a ver si el señorito cumple!-

-¡No lo puedo creer! Aparte… ¿Dónde quedo Andrew?-

-¡Terminamos!- gritó, completamente furiosa. Mi cara debió haber sido todo un poema, me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé, ella me devolvió el abrazo y lloro largo rato en mi hombro.

-¿Ya mejor?- dije cuando ella se separó; asintió y se limpió la cara. Edward entro con Jasper atrás, Alice tomo sus maletas y subió.

-Perdón- dije -¿Te parece que mientras preparo la cena le dices a Alice que te asigne nuestra recamara?- miré a Jasper.

-Acompáñame- le dije mientras caminaba hacia donde suponía era la cocina.

Entre a la cocina y me sorprendí, si mi cocina era "enorme" está en verdad la superaba.

Empezando por esas hermosas puertas de roble natural, el piso era de baldosa y por lo que sabía era anti-derrapante, en el medio se encontraba la isla y su soporte era de madera, igual que las puertas, en uno de los costados, con demasiados estantes se encontraban los instrumentos y atrás de este se encontraba el almacén, a mi derecha estaban los múltiples hornos, al fondo se encontraban todos los ingredientes habidos y por haber.

-Si no cierras la boca, comerás moscas- susurró Jasper a mi lado.

Cerré la boca y camine lentamente, admirando cada espacio de la inmensa cocina, deje de lado mi ensimismamiento y me puse a trabajar.

-Jasper, ve por Edward por favor, dile que lo necesito- dije, mientras pensaba en una buena cena, algo que gustara a todos, Jasper salió y yo empecé a buscar algo que me sirviera como inspiración, más nada llegaba, me recargué en la isla y suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo Edward entrando en la cocina, se acercó y me abrazó.

-Me preguntaba que querías de cenar- susurré y luego lo besé, alguien carraspeó y Edward y yo nos separamos.

-Comida Italiana estaría bien- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello y dejando un casto beso ahí, me estremecí. Jasper apareció frente a nosotras.

-¿Y tu cuando entraste?- dije sorprendida.

-¡Llevo prácticamente cinco horas aquí y ustedes se están comiendo!- dijo con una mueca.

-así o más drama King- dije riendo, Edward soltó unas pequeñas risitas, hasta que Jasper bufó –Comida Italiana será entonces ¿Ok?- los dos asintieron, saqué los ingredientes y preparé la cena.

Edward estuvo observándome y ayudando de vez en cuando, Jasper era… Jasper.

-Amor pon la mesa por favor- dije pasando junto a él, rió.

-Por supuesto amor- lo miré interrogante y el solo sacudió la cabeza.

Golpeó a Jasper en la nuca y lo paró de la silla, pero Jasper no se movió en absoluto.

-Pedazo de alcornoque, ayúdame- dijo arrastrándolo por la cocina.

Sacudí la cabeza, tomé el bowl de la ensalada y lo lleve a la mesa, Edward y Jasper pusieron pulcramente la mesa, bajo mi atenta mirada y mis gruñonas órdenes. Edward se acercó a mí y beso tiernamente mi mejilla.

-Al menos ya se poner una mesa- dijo Jasper. Reí, me volteé y bese a Edward.

-Voy por Alice- dije saliendo de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré con un pasillo lleno de puertas, suponía que la primera era la principal, así que la abrí. Efectivamente era la principal y Alice se encontraba tendida en la enorme cama.

-Nena…- dije acercándome a ella, me senté a su lado –ya está la cena- volví a decir, ella sonrió, asintió y se sentó -¿estás en condiciones de decirme lo que pasó con Andrew?-

-Me engaño- se quedó callada y con la mirada gacha, la miré y la urgí a hablar –pues…- suspiró y volteó a verme –la tarde en que mis papis me dieron permiso de venir aquí, antes de que te marcara, recibí un correo anónimo- me dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza y continuo –era un video de Andrew y… Andrea Hanson- una de las más zorras de la escuela –ellos… ¡Ellos estaban haciéndolo!- me gritó y lo más seguro era que sus gritos se escucharan hasta en la cocina, pero no importaba, tenía que sacarle toda la verdad a mi amiga.

-Pero… creí que solo le tenías cariño y mira nada mas como te pones, ¿Por qué razón te importa tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte confundida, conocía a Alice muy bien como para saber que había algo atrás de todo eso.

-Bueno, más que nada fue lo que paso después, lo que me tiene así- Alice se calló y la mire, tratando de animarla –tome mi celular e intente marcarle a Andrew, pero en vez de llamarle a él, le marque a…- y en vez de seguir contándome, solo agacho la mirada.

-¿A quién?- pregunte yo.

-a…- Alice seguía sin mirarme.

-¿A Joshua?- traté de adivinar.

-¡No!- argumento, volviendo a ser la Alice explosiva e impulsiva -¡Fue a Jasper!- grito bastante alto. La miré incrédula.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Sí, mire el video y según yo le marque a Andrew, pero Jasper respondió y pues… fue a mi casa- y calló.

-¿Qué hizo qué? Retrocede un poco- pedí -¿Qué pasó?-

-Le marque y yo estaba llorando, Jasper empezó a preguntar porque lloraba y me dijo que iría a la casa en un momento, después llegó- _¡No lo podía creer! _

-¿Y qué paso?- prácticamente grite – ¡Por Vodka, lo sabía!- dije más para mí misma.

-¿Qué sabías?- dije Alice interesada.

-Nada, nada, continua- dije con un ademan de manos, lo pensó por un momento y me miró raro.

-Ok- dijo rendida _¡Wow! Esto sí que la afecta _–la verdad… no pasó nada- respondió a mi pregunta.

-¿Nada de nada?- dije yo.

-Nada- dijo ella suspirando.

-pe…- iba a replicar cuando la puerta sonó.

-Adelante- dijo Alice, la cabeza de Edward se asomó por la puerta.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero muero de hambre- me miro suplicante e hizo un lindo pucherito, me levanté y me estiré. Miré a Alice y sonreí.

-La cena ya está lista cariño- dije maternalmente y salí atrás de Edward.

**Sofie **

**Gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer esta historia! Espero y realmente les guste! Besos**


	4. Cap 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Cuando baje a la mesa, la comida ya estaba puesta, tomamos asiento.

-Bueno querida amada mía- dijo Edward con acento muy raro -¿Podrías hacernos el favor de ilustrar a estos pobres ignorantes sobre lo que vamos a degustar?- Reí y el solo me miro, me levante y señale el bowl de la ensalada.

-Esto que ven aquí- tome el bowl y serví -es una ensalada de lechuga italiana, contiene aceituna negra, zanahoria, espárragos, queso parmesano y aceite de oliva- volteé a ver a Jasper –y no se desperdicia nada ¿ok?- el me miró y asintió, me senté dispuesta a degustar mi gran obra maestra cuando el teléfono de Jasper sonó. Hice una mueca, Edward soltó unas risitas y Alice se paro, visiblemente molesta, para dirigirse a la cocina, conté hasta diez y con voz autoritaria dije:

-Jasper, por favor deja ese celular- suspiré –por que si te traje fue para que la pasáramos bien, no para que estés pegado en el teléfono- Jasper me miró con un puchero, pero guardo el celular, Alice regreso y la cena paso como si nada.

Estábamos por terminar el postre, mi famoso Tiramisú, cuando después de casi toda la cena Alice hablo.

-y bien… ¿Qué planes tenemos para mañana?- dijo poniendo su tenedor a un lado y levantando la cabeza para mirarnos a todos.

-Yo opino que mañana demos un paseo por la playa- sugirió Edward.

-y después descansemos- dije yo.

-¿Qué opinas Jasper?- dijo Alice en un tono que parecía forzado, Jasper levanto la mirada y la observó, después sonrió como bobo.

-Lo que tu decidas esta bien- Alice sonrió y se sonrojo.

-¿Te agrada la idea de los chicos no?- dijo ella sobándose el cuello con la mano. Jasper asintió suavemente.

-¡Perfecto mañana daremos un paseo!- gritó Alice dando por terminada la conversación.

Recogimos la mesa y pusimos todos los trastes en el lavaplatos, Alice le dio a Jasper su recamara, que casualmente estaba frente a la de ella, la nuestra estaba al fondo del pasillo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, me despedí de los chicos con Edward pisándome los talones.

Al llegar a la recamara quede impresionada, Edward dejó las maletas que faltaban sobre la cama y en un cómodo silencio, terminamos de desempacar, Edward puso las maletas en el maletero, saliendo del closet, cerró las puertas y me abrazó por la espalda, dándome besitos por todo el cuello y la cara. Me reí porque me provocaba cosquillas, me volteó y siguió dándome besos en el cuello y después beso mis labios, fue un beso tranquilo, dulce y amoroso, me encantaba cada vez que me besaba.

Fue caminando hacia atrás, hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la inmensa cama, me acostó suavemente en ella y se recostó encima de mí, todavía besando mis labios, me separe por la falta de aire y Edward se dirigió hacía mi mejilla, oreja y cuello, besando esporádicamente.

-Eres hermosa- susurró antes de besar y mordisquear mi oreja, me estremecí, regreso a mis labios y me beso más pasionalmente que antes, enrede mis brazos en su cuello, presionándolo contra mí. Gemí.

Edward jadeó fuertemente contra mi boca, se separó y bajo sus labios, acariciando mi mentón y llegando a mi cuello, succiono fuertemente, haciéndome gemir más alto.

Sus manos se metieron bajo mi blusa roja, acariciando mis caderas y estomago, cuando una de sus manos llegó al borde de mí sujetador sentí un clic resonar en mi cabeza, me separé de él jadeando, lo empujé y me senté.

Edward se sentó junto a mí, pasándose las manos por el cabello, me volteé y lo mire mientras sonreía, acaricie su cara y lo bese.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente seguir- dije al separarnos –Jasper y Alice están en la casa y además no es nuestra- susurré muy cerca de sus labios, Edward suspiró.

-Esta bien- dijo sonriendo, beso mi mejilla y se dirigió al baño. Me cambié y me metí en la cómoda cama, no tarde mucho en dormirme.

Desperté por que moría por ir al baño, bostece, me estire y vi el reloj de la mesita de noche 9:27, todavía era temprano, me paré de la cama y camine restregándome los ojos, abrí la puerta y me senté, todavía tenia mucho sueño. Salí del baño casi matándome y vi a Edward, dormía profundamente, boca abajo y con las cobijas hechas bola a los pies, traía solamente unos bóxer negros con pequeños dibujitos de Perry el ornitorrinco y se veía adorable.

Tomé mi ropa interior de uno de los entrepaños y me fui a dar una ducha, no tarde más de 15 minutos cuando escuche gritos desde la cocina, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y suspiré.

Me enrollé una toalla bajo mis brazos y una alrededor de mi cabeza, y sin ponerme nada más, baje descalza a la cocina.

Jasper estaba sentado en el desayunador y Alice (que estaba en ropa interior) estaba frente al refrigerador, con un mano en la manija y en la otra traía una caja de leche mientras le gritaba a Jasper.

-¡Ay por Dios me has visto en traje de baño!- negué con la cabeza y me recargue en el marco de la puerta, bastante divertida.

-¡Si pero…el traje de baño no tiene listoncitos, encaje ni moñitos!- gritó Jasper.

-¡Tenga lo que tenga es lo mismo!- grito Alice muy enojada, fue en ese momento que decidí intervenir.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- dije poniéndome en medio de los 2.

-Dile a tu amiga que es incorrecto andar por la casa nada más que con… ¿Estas en toalla solamente?- dijo mirándome sorprendido y señalándome con el dedo.

Alice empezó a carcajearse, apreté la toalla un poco más a mí y sonreí. Edward entro en la cocina, restregándose los ojos.

-¿Por qué estas en toalla?- dijo al verme claramente.

-¿Y tu qué? ¡Estás en bóxer!-

-¡Dios todos ustedes están locos!- gritó Jasper dando pisadas y azotando la puerta al llegar arriba.

-¡Maldito!- gritó Alice, aventó la puerta del refrigerador y salió dando zancadas.

Edward se rió, me abrazó y besó tiernamente mis labios.

-Buenos días amor- susurró y luego me volvió a besar.

-Vamos al cuarto, tengo que vestirme- dije caminando hacía las escaleras, al llegar a la recamara, Edward se metió a bañar. Bajé a la cocina, moría de hambre y era la única en esta casa que sí sabía cocinar.

Saque las cosas necesarias para preparar un buen desayuno y empecé a cocinar.

Estaba por empezar a cortar la fruta cuando la voz de Alice llego a mis oídos.

-¿Te ayudó?- hice una mueca sin que ella me viera, recordaba las pocas veces que ella había cocinado y realmente no eran unos recuerdos muy agradables.

-¿Te parece si picas la fruta?- dije viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa, ella sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

Saqué 2 sartenes y la wafflera, hice huevo revuelto para Jasper y Alice y huevo a la mexicana para Edward y para mí.

Prepare minuciosamente los waffles, preparé jugo de naranja y saque el de mango del refrigerador, mientras Alice seguía con la fruta, me apresuré en poner la mesa, el pan tostado y las tortillas, que mi mamá me había recomendado para un rico desayuno.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, saque a Alice de la cocina.

-Ve por los chicos por favor- Alice dejo el cuchillo y la tabla en la isla y salió a paso apresurado; busqué platitos donde poner la fruta y luego recordé que Edward tenía la mala costumbre de tardarse casi hora y media en el baño y pasear desnudo por la recamara buscando que ponerse, corrí a las escaleras para detener a Alice, cuando a medio camino oí su grito.

-Isabella Marie Swan tu novio se atrevió a abrirme la puerta… ¡DESNUDO!- subí rápidamente las escaleras, Alice estaba dándole la espalda a nuestra puerta y Edward tenía medio cuerpo escondido tras la puerta, no pude evitar reírme ante tal escena.

Dejé a esos dos gritándose de cosas y toqué fuertemente la puerta de Jasper.

-¡El desayuno esta listo!- grité, Alice bajo antes de que Jasper abriera, refunfuñando de que "no quería ver las miserias de su casi hermano, a plena luz del día" ya que ella y Edward tenían una muy buena relación de amistad.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra recamara y Edward ya estaba semi vestido.

-Edward apúrate por favor- dije aún divertida por el episodio "al desnudo" de Edward, cerré la puerta y baje a dar los últimos toques a la mesa.

Después de haber desayunado, Alice me pidió que la acompañara a escoger su traje de baño, aunque realmente no tenía muchas ganas de salir a pasear.

Ya estando en su recamara Alice fue directo a su armario y sacó unos 20 conjuntos de baño.

Empezó a posar frente al espejo con sus diferentes conjuntos en mano y preguntando "¿Cómo me veo?" ó "¿Qué tal este?", pero realmente no le prestaba atención.

Se paró frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo medio enojada. Yo parpadeé y la miré.

-¿A mí? ¡Nada!- dije con una sonrisilla.

-ay ajá- dijo sarcástica.

Me sonroje, hablarle de mi vida sexual a Alice no era uno de mis temas favoritos.

-yo… pues…- suspiré –necesito un tiempo a solas con Edward- dije de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Alice, pero después de una pausa, ella dijo bastante acelerada.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! Me llevaré a Jasper una horas- me vio con complicidad y sonrió. Después de todo ella termino yendo a la playa con un muy feliz Jasper.

**Sofie**

**Lamento subir capitulo hasta ahorita, pero el servidor no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta, espero y les haya gustado el cap y hayan pasado una navidad muy especial junto a sus seres queridos y que santa les haya dejado muchos regalos! **


	5. Cap 5

**Capitulo 5**

Al final, termine poniéndome el pequeño camisón que Alice había insistido que me pusiera, me senté en la orilla de la cama, disfrutando de lo que este camisón hacía en mí cuerpo.

Escuche los pasos de Edward subiendo las escaleras y me acosté rápidamente sobre las almohadas, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Edward asomó la cabeza, al ver que me encontraba despierta, entro y cerro la puerta tras él, vio mi revelador atuendo y sonrió de forma inmediata, pero aún podía ver ese pequeño atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, ya que Alice le había dicho que nos quedábamos por que "me sentía mal".

-¿Cómo estas amor?- _Ok, a empezar con la actuación _

-todavía me siento mal- dije con una pequeña mueca, Edward se subió a la cama y se puso arriba de mí –me duele- susurré. Él sonrió.

-¿Qué te duele corazón?-

-Todo- hice una pequeña mueca -¿por qué no me das un poco de atención?- susurré en su oído, Edward me vio por un segundo y luego me besó, había captado al vuelo de que iba todo esto.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con insistencia, mientras me besaba fuertemente, jadeé por la fuerza del beso y Edward empezó a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, gemí y me desconecte del mundo, pensando en Edward y en mí.

Eran las once de la noche, Alice y Jasper aun no llegaban, algo que me tenía muy preocupada, le había pedido un poco de tiempo a solas, pero no ¡8 horas!

Unas carcajadas en el pasillo despertaron abruptamente a Edward, se sentó asustado y con un pequeño rastro de baba en la comisura de su boca, solté unas risitas hasta que Alice asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hey- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hey para ti- dije bostezando, Alice rió y Edward cayó junto a mí roncando.

-Buenas noches- susurró y cerró la puerta, después de eso morí por el sueño.

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Un rayo de sol sobre mi cara me hizo removerme incomoda y enterrar la cara en el pecho desnudo de Edward, este a su vez suspiró y me abrazó mas fuerte.

Pestañeé y bostecé, le di una pequeñita palmada a Edward en el brazo, para que me soltara, pero gruño y enterró la cabeza en mi cabello.

-Edward, suéltame por favor- dije volviendo a palmear su brazo.

-yo… también… te quiero- murmuro.

_Vodka, si que tiene el sueño pesado_

Me acerque a su oído muy lentamente y susurré

-Amor, Jasper y Alice lo hicieron anoche-

Edward se paró de golpe y prácticamente grito.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Es como mi hermanita!- me reí a mas no poder, mientras Edward me veía confundido.

-Era… una… broma- dije entre risas. Edward me taladro con la mirada, para después pararse y dirigirse al baño.

Me recargué en el cabecero de la cama, tapando mi pecho desnudo con la sabana.

Edward salió del baño desnudo, pasándose las manos mojadas por el pelo, se sentó junto a mí, sin taparse, lo miré y fingí hacer una mueca.

-¿Podrías vestirte por favor?- Edward se rió, pero se paró y se puso sus bóxer, empezó a dar vueltas por la recamara y a sacar cosas del armario.

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- me preguntó.

-Bien amor ¿y tú?- dije sonriendo.

-Muy bien amor- sonrió, rascándose el cuello y estirándose junto a mí.

-Cambiando de tema: ¿tú sabes que se traen esos dos?- dije refiriéndome a Jasper y Alice. Edward gruño visiblemente enojado por mi bromita.

-Es la primavera amor, hay que dejar que fluya el amor- dije con un tono raro.

-Estamos en verano corazón- dije lentamente.

-Es cierto- dijo después de un rato, me reí de él y me paré dejando la sabana en la cama.

Edward gruño y me tomo de la cintura, poniéndome encima de él.

-Me encantas- susurró antes de besarme.

Rompí el beso por la falta de aire y le sonreí.

-Te espero en el baño- dije coqueta y caminado hacía el baño.

Alice y Jasper no nos vieron por los próximos 40 minutos.

-En serio chicos, tienen que avisar- dijo Alice cuando entramos en la cocina.

-¿Avisar?- dije sin entender. Edward me dio una palmadita en el trasero y se rió, lo miré tratando de enojarme, pero su sonrisa era tan tierna que me era imposible hacerlo.

-¡De eso estoy hablando!- gritó Alice, señalándonos -¡No les basto las 8 horas que les dimos!- dijo toda dramática.

-¡Oh por Vodka! ¿Nos escucharon?- dije apenada.

-Cariño toda la cuadra los escucho- Edward soltó una carcajada y yo le pegué un manotazo.

-¡Que pena!- dije sentándome en el desayunador y cubriendo mi cara con las manos.

-Algún día te tocara a ti amiga- dijo Alice consolándome.

-Si, con Jasper ¿Verdad?- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jasper, que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado palabra, empezó a atragantarse con su jugo y Alice me fulmino con la mirada.

Los días cada vez eran cada vez más divertidos, entre Edward, el coqueteo de Alice hacía Jasper y viceversa todos los días eran una sorpresa.

Sabía que entre Alice y Jasper estaba surgiendo algo grande, pero no sabía que tan importante era, no quería que Alice saliera lastimada ni mucho menos, ni tampoco quería que entre Jasper y Edward hubiera un conflicto, porque Edward quería mucho a Alice, y si el la lastimaba, Edward se ofendería y mucho.

Un suave toque en la puerta me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

-Adelante- grité con la cabeza enterrada en el armario y retome mi búsqueda.

-Dice Alice que si ya nos podemos ir- dijo Edward. Me volteé completamente desnuda y me señale.

-Dile que se espere, por que sigo desnuda- dije mostrando lo evidente.

-Cariño… ¿en serio quieres que baje?- asentí -¿ahora?- dijo en tono molesto.

Me reí de él y saqué triunfante mi traje de baño azul, me lo puse rápidamente, me puse una camiseta blanca, mis sandalias, tomé mi bolsa, le guiñe un ojo a Edward y salí apresurada de la recamara.

Edward bajó las escaleras gruñendo y después miro a Alice con una sonrisa.

-Enana- dijo con tono meloso, lo miré asustada, se acercó hasta Alice y la abrazó por los hombros – ¿crees que puedan dejarnos solos por, no se, unas 5 horas?-

-¡Edward!- grité encolerizada, Jasper lo miró con burla y Alice con miedo.

-¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Todos estos días no te han bastado?- gritó Alice.

-Es que… subo… y ella esta… desnuda… y… y… yo…- tartamudeo Edward al borde del colapso.

Jasper soltó unas cuantas carcajadas y salió de la casa, Alice palmeó el brazo de Edward y se fue.

-¿Amor?- dijo con un lindo pucherito.

-No Edward- dije tajante y saliendo de ahí, Edward salió detrás de mí, como niño regañado.

-¡Te dije que no me mojaras!- gritó Alice

-Mi pobre cabello se va a arruinar- dijo Edward en un pobre intento de imitar la voz de Alice.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Alice, parándose y persiguiéndolo.

Los observe persiguiéndose, mientras reía, Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Siempre son así?- dijo señalándolos.

-Siempre- dije con un tono monótono, me volteé a verlo y lo escudriñe con la mirada -¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- dije sentándome recta.

-Nada- dijo Jasper desviando la mirada.

-Mira, seré sincera, lastimas a Alice y…-

-¡Amor acompáñame!- dijo Edward corriendo hacía mí.

Jasper soltó unas risitas y yo me levante, corrí hacía Edward y el me atrapo en el aire.

Estuvimos la mayoría del día en la playa, hasta que Alice empezó a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

Entre a la casa con Edward murmurando cosas atrás de mí. Preparamos juntos la cena, mientras veíamos por la ventana a Jasper y Alice, se estaban llevando mejor de lo que se habían llevado en años, pero no me quería imaginar lo que iba a pasar cuando regresáramos.

-¿Eres feliz?- pregunto Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

-Inmensamente feliz- susurré, besó tiernamente mi mejilla y me estrecho más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo- dijo.

-y yo a ti- sonreí.

Estas eran sin duda las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

**Muchísimas gracias ****Shal198303 por tus reviews, realmente me has hecho muy feliz, pensé que a nadie le gustaba mi historia, perdón por la tardanza, mi beba se enfermó y no tenía tiempo de pasarme por aquí, pero estoy de regreso, espero y el cap te guste y les guste! Tomare en cuenta lo de Alice y Jasper y a lo mejor hago toda la historia desde el punto de vista de ellos! Mil gracias por todo! Feliz semana y nos estamos viendo!**** :D **

**Sofie**


	6. Cap 6

**Capítulo 6**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una sensación de acidez en el estómago, estuve recostada un rato dejando que mi malestar pasara antes de levantarme completamente.

Las vacaciones habían sido fantásticas, nos divertimos al máximo y vi cierto acercamiento entre Alice y Jasper; lamentablemente tuvo que acabar y henos aquí apunto de regresar al instituto para nuestro último año juntos.

Me levante de un salto cuando sentí mi estómago revolverse y corrí directamente al baño. Vacié prácticamente toda la comida de las vacaciones en el retrete, después de tranquilizarme y enjuagar mi boca me metí a la regadera a ver si así se me sentía un poco mejor. Tome mi tiempo en bañarme y arreglarme pues quería que este último año fuera uno de los mejores.

Bajé a desayunar con las tripas gruñéndome; al entrar vi a mi mamá bailoteando por toda la cocina, cuando me escucho sentarme se volteó con una genuina cara de preocupación.

-Tu padre y yo hemos oído que has vomitado… ¿te encuentras bien?- se acercó a mí y examino cuidadosamente mi cara.

-Si mamá, lo más seguro es que fueran las hamburguesas de ayer- dije mientras con un ademan le restaba importancia.

-Está bien, cualquier cosa nos dices- y siguió con lo suyo.

-¡Este va a ser el mejor año de todos!- gritó Alice prácticamente sacándome a rastras del auto de Edward.

-Cuidado, se ha estado sintiendo mal- le dijo mientras cerraba el carro y caminaba junto a nosotras.

-¡oh! ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan mal? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te vas a morir? ¡Oh Dios, te voy a extrañar!- dijo Alice mirándome con ojos tristes, respire profundamente y negué con la cabeza, el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la escuela.

Mi primera clase era la de inglés y me tocaba sola, mi panza la sentía como una montaña rusa y me sentía cansada, muy cansada.

Al entrar al salón mis compañeros estaban lanzándose algo entre ellos pero justo cuando me senté la cosa esa termino cayendo en mi mesa, era el sándwich de alguien, pero olía demasiado y yo no lo pude soportar, me levante de un salto y salí corriendo al baño.

-¡Bella!- dijo un Edward preocupado, entrando a la enfermería.

-Hey- dije débilmente, mientras medio sonreía.

-Amor, ¿Qué paso?- dijo acariciando mi cara amorosamente.

-Olí algo que no me gusto, pero cuando quise regresar al salón me sentí muy mal-

-Oh Cariño, yo creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a casa- suspire y deje que me sacara de ahí, ya en el carro, con el aire entrando por la ventana, empezaba a sentirme mejor.

-Carlisle dice que lo más seguro es que mañana vayamos a que te hagas unos análisis, para saber que tienes y como tratarlo-

-me parece bien- dije cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después desperté sola en mi cama, me sentía mareada y débil aun, me levante con cuidado de no tropezarme y salí en busca de algo para comer.

-Mañana la voy a acompañar a que mi papá la revise, yo creo que se intoxico con la comida- esa era la voz de Edward, seguía aquí.

-Hey- dije entrando a la cocina, mi mamá me miró muy preocupada y Edward se veía tenso. Me senté en espera de que dijeran algo, pero seguían igual –¿No van a decir nada?- dije un poco irritada.

-Lo lamento querida- mi madre suspiro –nos preocupa lo que puedas llegar a tener, la verdad es que te pusiste muy mal-

-¿En serio?- dije bastante extrañada.

-Si amor- dijo Edward.

-¿pues qué paso?- mi mamá puso un plato de fruta en la mesa y yo lo mire con asco, aparte el plato y mi mamá me vio feo –no me apetece la fruta- dije enojada.

-Tienes que comer sano por el momento, cualquier cosa te puede hacer daño- mire feo a Edward y me cruce de brazos.

-No quiero- dije como niña chiquita haciendo berrinche. Mi mamá me vio sorprendida y quito el plato de la mesa –Tengo antojo de unas crepas… de chocolate… con nuez…- mi boca se hizo agua y mi panza gruño –Mami... ¿me puedes hacer unas crepas? Por fis, por fitas- dije viéndola con el típico puchero de Alice, mi mama sonrió y asintió, Edward se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó con actitud resignada.

-¿Lista?- dijo Edward, negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me aferre a mi asiento, Edward se bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta, obligándome así a salir con el llevándome a rastras. Los hospitales no son mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, pero si quería resolver el porqué de mis malestares matutinos tenía que ser fuerte y dejar que alguna enfermera loca me sacara sangre diabólicamente de mi brazo, aunque tenía ciertas sospechas de lo que podía estar pasando y eso me aterraba aún más.

Llegamos al laboratorio y me senté a esperar en lo que Edward hablaba con la enfermera zorra que no paraba de coquetearle, me enfurruñe y la miré feo.

-En unos minutos podremos pasar- me dijo Edward sentándose junto a mí y tomando mi mano para consolarme.

-Bella Swan- dice monótonamente una enfermera, trague con fuerza y me levanto sin sentir la mitad de mi cuerpo, Edward me sostuvo con fuerza y me llevo hasta donde la enfermera se encontraba.

-No fue tan malo- dije Edward mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital, lo mire feo y como la chica madura que soy le enseñe la lengua, se rió.

Llegamos frente al consultorio de su papá, donde se supone ya deberían estar los exámenes, eso de que tu suegro sea Director del hospital tiene sus ventajas, Edward abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar primero, Carlisle se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con el examen en sus manos y el ceño increíblemente fruncido, Edward cerró la puerta, su papá por fin nos miró y con un tono bastante serio nos habló…

-Siéntense, hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar-

**Perdón por la tardanza! Mi esposo salió de vacaciones y hemos andado del tingo al tango! Pero bueno, aquí esta! Se me ha hecho un poco difícil escribir este cap., lo tenía escrito desde que empecé a publicar la historia, pero no había podido terminarlo, pero aquí esta! Espero que les guste! Ya se viene lo mejor de la historia! No va a haber drama porque no me gusta, yo se que la vida no es miel sobre hojuelas pero este es mi pequeño escape de la realidad, aparte gracias a Dios cuando yo quede embarazada mi familia me apoyo, con sus altas y bajas, pero ahí estuvieron. Aquí no va a ser muy diferente, porque básicamente lo que me interesa es contar lo maravilloso que fue mi embrazo y que a pesar de tener casi 19 años y una beba que dentro de 12 días cumple 4 años no me arrepiento de nada ni cambiaría nada, este Edward refleja mucho la personalidad de mi esposo y por eso lo amo! :D **

**Shal198303 de nuevo muchas gracias por tu review! Si mi beba ya esta mucho mejor y no fue nada grave, pero si me asuste algo, gracias por preguntar, si me gustaría hacer unos caps o la historia desde el punto de vista de Alice y Jasper, pero si será después de que acabe esta y a partir de ahora va a empezar a haber puntos de vista de Edward! Que tengas un lindo fin de semana! Sofie **


End file.
